Ruby
Creation of Ruby The scientist Dr. Vernon was a world class brain surgeon. His surgeries were so renown for being some of the first ever done. No one ever came out the same, but they never had known why. What people hadn't known is that he was more than a brain surgeon. He was a champion swimmer, a golfer and a computer programmer. Some would call him an every-man, a perfect specimen of humans. Dr. Vernon struggled with insanity every night. Dr.Vernon decided on a lonely Tuesday night he would put his final plan into action. Downing a whole bottle of alcohol, he told his assistant to commence with plan R.U.B-E. Plan R.U.B-E R.U.B-E stands for Reconstructive Underling Baboon Expedient. This is Dr Vernon's secret plan. During every surgery, Dr.Vernon extracts an essential piece of the patient's brain. The patient can continue living on with a small fraction of their brain missing. By building up his collection of pieces, he can attach them onto the spinal cord of a baboon and construct a new brain. He places this brain in a preserved body of a child who died of being too cool on the operating table. "Chad." Dr. Vernon said to himself. "Chad is a cool name fitting my cool child." Dr. Vernon finished this operation by taking out a large piece of his own brain to complete Chad Vernon. With his dying breath, he muttered "Chad, be cool. Whatever you do, be cool." Chad Vernon's Life Chad went to school a normal kid for the most part. His interesting creation left him with a few quirks, but nothing that made him stand out. For one, the operation was done crudely and the nerve endings to his face ruptured, creating the appearance of horrible, uncure-able acne. Chad will have to live his whole life like this. At the age of 19, he got a job at the local pizza shop as its mascot. The shop is world famous for its SKT Korean BBQ Pizza with toppings named after the Korean League of Legends team SK Telecom. Chad was put to the test his first day when someone ordered the SKT Pizza. When the customer opened the box, they discovered the pizza only had Fried Onions and Mushrooms. Chad was confronted by his boss. Chad had said "I forgot the team, i could only remember Faker and Marin!" Chad was quickly fired from that job. He roamed the harsh, ruthless streets of Oregon. Chad had learned he could stay overnight by tricking one of the chimps at the zoo to let him into the enclosure. While there he met a girl chimp who took a liking to him. She always gave him half of her food and made sure no one found him in the enclosure. Chad's primitive instincts kicked in and he fell in love with the monkey. After he escaped the zoo and brought the chimp with him, things started looking up for chad. He found an abandoned flour warehouse to live in. One night, his girlfriend goes missing. Chad begins to look for her. He finds emptied crates of flour all over the ground. The flour left on the ground has footprints in it, leading to the factory a few blocks down. When Chad gets there, he finds out his girlfriend has been killed and baked into delicious monkey bread. Chad is outraged and runs away to become a vegan in protest. Chad became a heavy drinker due to the wear being a vegan has on his lifestyle. One day, he found his way back to his father's lab. He finds out about plan R.U.B-E and his origins. Chad decides that being a vegan isn't enough to protest his girlfriend's death. He has to become a full monkey. For months he desperately tried to find many ways to become a monkey such as listening to rap music. Chad was at the end of his wits, dangerously close to suicide. The only thing keeping him going was listening to Winston Churchill's inspirational speeches. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He taught a doctor how to perform surgeries like Dr.Vernon and told him to put his brain inside of an ape's. No one could be Dr.Vernon though, so Chad was put into his new body without any memories. This new Chad decides his name shall be Winston in reference to the man who made this possible.